The Royal Feast
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: The Prince Of All Saiyans is mysteriously teleported to attend a feast, which guests are rulers from many different universes Vegeta will meet many familiar figures, and in chapter 1 the dark lord of the sith will be the first one he meets! plz Review!


**The Royal Feast**

It was a quiet night in the Briefs household, and Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks are having dinner.

"woman, pass me the lump of cooked meat!" Vegeta ordered Bulma, with a mouth full of food.

"It's called 'meatloaf' honey." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"i'll call it whatever i want! i am...hmmpphh!" before he finished his sentence, Bulma shoved a big spoon of meatloaf into Vegeta's mouth.

"the Prince of all Saiyans, i know." Bulma said laughing with Trunks.

"don't dare do that to me woman! When i was royalty i never get disrespected like this!" Vegeta said after he swallowed his food.

"come on Vegeta, we're just joking, and if you don't like it, why don't you hang out with royalties or something!" Bulma said.

"maybe i will! People like them respect each other unlike you!" Vegeta said.

"well maybe you should hang out with some other stuck up royalty, and abandon your family as if they're some low life trash!" Bulma said angrily as she stood up and hit the table with her fist.

Vegeta tried to say something back to annoy Bulma even further but just then, Vegeta's body glowed yellow and the entire room started shaking. the table began to shake uncontrollably and the silverware's dropped on the floor. The lights went on and off, and a scared Trunks went to his mother's arms.

"wh...what's happening daddy?" Trunks asked.

"i...i don't know! GRAAAHHH!" Vegeta screamed as his body slowly disappeared into thin air, as everything else stopped trembling.

"v..vegeta?" Bulma said.

Vegeta felt his body was being teleported by an unknown presence, his body is moving faster than the speed of light. The being that's responsible for this obviously has tremendous power, whether it was good or evil he did not know. For now he can only wait and see.

He felt a large thump as he fell to the ground hard after the teleportation finished. His vision was blurry due to the effects of the teleportation, he rubbed his head as he tries to see what was going on. He felt a little headache which went away in a few seconds. Then, he saw that he was sitting in a royal chair, he looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one who was teleported here. Many men and women who are just as confused as he is filled the room, some of them wearing very strange attire.

The room itself was gigantic, it was a very long room almost like a grand hall, only it was filled with just on very long dinner table that filled the place. The chairs were made out of fine leather and the handles were covered in tiger skin which made it very soft and comfortable. There were many chairs all the same, that filled the dinner table. And at the very edge of the room was a huge king sized chair complete with Roman pillars that was lifted with a small set of stairs.

A young man eventually teleported and sat upon the chair, he was sporting a Roman style attire complete with a crown.

"may i have your attention please!" The young man said as everyone stopped their murmuring and looked at him.

"my name is Elegabulus, former Roman emperor and now powerful spiritual entity, i have summoned all of you whom are rulers and important figures from various universes here, to participate in my Royal Feast." He said with pride.

"so this is why i am here! Because i the Prince of all Saiyans am a ruler! So that means the other morons in here are rulers as well! But from many different universes, this might be quiet an interesting experience." Vegeta thought.

"i see you are all filled with questions, well first of all, your people will notice your disappearance but only for a short while, because this place is beyond the boundaries of time and space, by the time you are finished in here, merely a second has passed in your dimension." Elegabulus continued.

The Rulers murmured again, some of them nodded an seem to be quiet fond of the idea.

"so feel free to socialize with your fellow royalty, and enjoy the feast i have coming, so in the meanwhile maybe you should get to know each other." Elegabulus said with as smile as he sat in his Royal chair.

Vegeta saw everybody else was not bothered by this idea, since they all didn't argue and decided to sit for the feast while some got up from their seat and tried to introduce themselves to fellow rulers. Vegeta decided to get up and looked around.

Vegeta saw many interesting figures, there was a bald kid with arrow tattoos, a tall man with a weird toothbrush style mustache, a clown, an old man with a wizard hat, and many others. Vegeta was so busy looking at other people when he accidentally bumped into someone. He was big and tall, he had a big black cape and wore a strange helmet.

"who dares disturb me?" the man said as he turned around to see the small saiyan.

"i did, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and who are you?" Vegeta said raising his eyebrow.

"i am someone you will fear most, i have many names, names whom none of my victims ever forget, names that echo through the galaxies, but you may call me... Darth Vader! Dark Lord of The Sith." He said glaring at Vegeta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that was the first chapter! if you like it and want me to continue just review :D !<strong>_


End file.
